


Far, Far Away

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, idk honestly, just felt like writing something, neither of them are actually referred to but it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: Hi, guys.So. This doesn't mean I'm back. I just felt like writing something and Septiplier is my go-to subject.This is just something really random and really dumb that came to mind for some reason.It might have a few of my own feelings mixed in.Love you guys.Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys.
> 
> So. This doesn't mean I'm back. I just felt like writing something and Septiplier is my go-to subject.
> 
> This is just something really random and really dumb that came to mind for some reason.  
> It might have a few of my own feelings mixed in.
> 
> Love you guys.
> 
> Enjoy.

The urge to run nearly took over his entire body. He couldn't think properly, and that drove him _insane._ All he wanted was to run; to leave and never look back. Forget all the feelings of sadness and regret and fear and just  _run_.

 

But then he remembered those deep brown eyes, the ones that pierced into his own ocean blues. Remembered the soft smile he woke up to every morning, and the gentle kisses that followed. Hearing his laugh ring through the house and brighten even the most dull mood. The dirty little nothings that were whispered into his ear, making his knees weak and his head light. He remembered the sweet goodnight kisses that were placed all over him before bed. The strong arms wrapped around his small frame. The breath on his neck and the quiet snores that filled the room.

 

He remembered all of these things, and those feelings of fear and regret and sadness all dissipated into the crisp fall air. He couldn't leave all of this. He couldn't.

 

He sighed as he turned around, shoving his hands in his pockets and retracing his steps back to his house. His _home._


End file.
